Pups and the Old House
Summary When Skye, Chase, Rocky, and Tundra get lost, they expect worst, but when a storm comes, they go into an abandoned house for shelter, but when wierd things happen, they believe the house is haunted. Is the house really haunted, or is someone messing with them. Characters Skye Chase Rocky Tundra Nick Ryder (might add more) Story It was a nice day in the woods of Adventure Bay. Skye, Chase, Rocky, and Tundra were walking through the woods. Rocky: It is such a nice day. Tundra: Yep. Skye: *up ahead* Hey guys! Come look at this! The pups run up to the cliff giving them a nice view. Pups: Woooooow! Everyone was looking around, something catches Chase's eyes. Chase: Is that a storm cloud? Everyone looks over to find a huge storm cloud comming. Skye: We better get back to the lookout. Rocky: Ya, before I get wet. Everyone laughs Tundra: So, how do we get back? Rocky pulls out a map, but before he could see it, a strong wind blows the map out of Rocky's paw. Everyone: NO!!! The map slowly falls down the cliff. Chase looks at Rocky. Chase: Do you know how to get back to the lookout from here? Rocky: No. Skye: So were lost? While they were talking, a loud thunder sound came out of nowhere, scaring the pups. Pups: AHHHHHH! Just then, their collars lit up. Ryder: Pu*static* s*static* -oming. I*static* -ookou*static* Then their collars went silent. Chase: Ryder? Ryder? There was no response. Skye: We can't get a signal out here. Rocky: What should we do? Then, the trees start to move swaying in the strong wind. Then, it started to rain, fallowed by thunder and lightning. Chase: Find shelter! The pups ran around the forest to find shelter. The had no luck until they found an old house, not too old, but old. They were about to go in when Skye stopped them. Skye: Wait. Maybe this isn't a good idea. Lightning fallowed by thunder. Tundra: I'm starting to get really scared! I'm taking a chance. They all ran in the old house, unaware they were being watched Once into the old house, the four started to look for a light switch. Chase: Found it! Chase turn on the light and it gives a faint glow, giving only enough light to see if there is something in front of them. The pups look around to make sure everyone was there. Chase: Ok pups, let me make sure everyone's here. The pups line up and Chase starts counting. Chase: 1...2...3... *mummers* Huh? 1...2...3...4...F-FIVE!!!! Rocky: Chase? Are you seeing things? Skye: Ya, Tundra's to my right and Rocky's to my left. Tundra: Actually, I'm to Rocky's left. Skye: Wait! If you two are to my left, and Chase is in front of me, then... WHO'S TO MY RIGHT. Mysterious Unkown: I am. Pups: AH! Mysterious Unkown: Hi. The pups run off screaming. Mysterious Unkown: Was it something I said? Meanwhile with the pups. They were in a hallway with very low lights, they can't even see. Skye: W-W-Who was that!?! Everyone shrugged. Chase: Maybe we should get out of here. *looks around* Any way to get out of here? Rocky: Well, we could- *crack* What was that? Just then, the ground collasped under Skye, Chase, and Rocky's feet...err...paws. They feel to the level below, leveing Tundra alone Pups: AHHHHHH! Tundra: Guys! You ok! Skye: Ya we're fine, it's just- The ground collapses under them again. Pups: AHHH! Tundra: GUYS! Tundra: Ok. So I'm alone... in a dark hallway... in a house... probably haunted. It could be worse. A thunder clap comes out of nowhere. Tundra: AHHHH! IT GOT WORSE! Tundra was frozen in fear after she heard a creak behind her. She slowly turned turned around, looking into the pitch blackness of the hallway. She heard breathing. She was frozen in fear, she wanted to move, but she needed to know who was in front of her. Tundra: S-Skye? Unknown: Huh? Tundra: R-Rocky? C-Chase? Unkown: Where are you? Tundra: Huh? Just then a lightning flashes, revealing who was near Tundra. All she saw was a blond spot on what looked like a pup's face. The lightning made it look white, like a ghost. Tundra: AHHHHH!!! GHOST!!! Tundra then jumps the hole (chancing it because she doesn't know where it is) and landing on the other side, running. Unknown: W-wait! Who are you! *falls in hole* AHHH! *Chrashes* I'm ok! meanwhile Chase: *digging through the stuff* There has to be a flashlight in here somewhere. Rocky: Keep looking! I thought I heard Tundra scream gho- Chase: Got them! Let's go! They left to go find Tundra, they split up and tried to find Tundra. meanwhile Tundra kept running and running, frightened by the the thought that she was being fallowed by a ghost. She kept running, and running, and she didn't stop until she runs into a wall. Tundra: Ow! She puts her paw on her mouth as she tries to rub the pain off. She then curls in fear. Then, she hears a faint voice, a voice she reconizes. Rocky: Tundra! Tundra peeks out and sees a light shown at her like a light at the circus. She quickly thought it was Rocky. Tundra: Rocky! *runs up and hugs* I'm so scared! There was this ghost and I-I ran and- Skye: Tundra? It's Skye. Tundra: Umm... oops. But I heard Rocky's voice! Skye: I heard him too, it was an echo. Tundra: Sorry... Skye: Okay, let's find the others and get out of here. *Starts walking* Where do you think- OW! Tundra: What is it? Skye: I stepped on something. *shines flashlight on the thing she stepped on. It looked like a golden tag of some sort.* What is this? *Chase and Rocky walk up* Chase: Guys! We heard Skye scream! Is everything ok? Skye: Ya, everything's fine. I just stepped on this tag. Rocky: Who does it belong to? Unknown: That's my grandfather's. The pups freeze in fear. They slowly turn around to see a pup staring at them. Tundra: I-I-It's the ghost! The pups slowly step backwards away from the ghost. Unknown: Wait! I'm not a ghost! My name is Nick and I came here to find my grandfather's dogtag. Chase: How do we know you arn't a ghost? Nick stand thinking for a minute, then he got an idea. He runs at a wall and crashes into it. Then stuff fell from the shelf and slammed Nick in the head. Nick: OW! I'm ok. Rocky: Ok. You don't need to hurt yourself anymore, so what is this? Nick: This was my grandfather's dogtag. In fact, everything in this house belongs to my grandfather and his human. *he looks at a picture of his grandfather* They both were great adventurers and went on many of them. My grandfather gave his dogtag to my father for when he wanted to go on adventures. However, my father wanted to live a normal life. So he married my mom and had 7 kids, including me. I was the second oldest in my family. My father told me a story about my grandfather's dogtag and I came here to find it. So, I left my family to go on crazy adventures. But before I do that, I got to get my grandfather's dogtag. Skye: Well, here's your grandfather's dogtag. *gives Nick the dogtag and he puts it on* Nick: Thanks. I should go now. Chase: But it's raining. Nick: No it's not, come outside. The five walk outside to see a bright sun. Chase: Well. When did it stop raining. Rocky: Thanks Nick, but how do we get home? Tundra: Maybe the nearest city has directions. Skye: But where is it? Nick It's that way. Rocky: Ok. Nick. It was nice meeting you. Nick: Hehe, ya. Maybe we might see eachother again. Pups: Ya. The pups then leave, leaving Nick behind. Nick then turns to the old house. Nick: I'm gonna be in replacement of my father, grandpa! Nick then runs off, to start a new adventure.Category:Fanon StoriesCategory:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story